Transfers: Four and Eric's Story
by mordsithmason
Summary: This is both Four and Eric's stories during their Initiation. The POV alterates between chapters.


_A/N: All rights belong to Veronica Roth. Hope you enjoy this, let me know if I can do anything better! Eric's chapter will be out soon! _

Chapter One:

Four

"Tobias, hurry up!" My dad called to me from downstairs, his voice tinted with a cold edge.

"Give me a second!" I screamed back. "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you outside!"

Normally, I was scared of my dad. But today, I was not afraid. I allowed myself a glance in the mirror. My hair was dark, unlike the blonde of most other Abnegation people. I saw that as just another sign that I didn't belong here.

I knew that these moments would be my last in this house. And my dad wasn't here. I'd been thinking a lot about what I wanted to do as one last act of defiance. I raced upstairs to his room and ripped the door off of his closet and threw it across the room. It wasn't hard, the act of rage gave me strength, I felt the hatred for my father coursing through my veins. I had also trained, in secret, for the past year, knowing that my strength would soon be crucial.

I looked across the room, where the mirror lay shattered on the floor, glass pieces everywhere. I knew that when he came home, he would be mad at what I had done. But I wouldn't be here for him to lock in the closet or whip with belts. That closet holds the worst of all of my memories, and they will stay with me forever.

I looked at my reflection one last time in one of the shards from the mirror, saw the fear in my eyes, and turned to leave. I could not allow myself to be scared today, and I could not allow myself to be scared ever again.

I was in the auditorium, corralled on stage with a bunch of other kids my age. Most of them were fidgeting, tapping their fingers on their legs or scratching their heads. I managed to keep my cool. After all, I had made my decision years ago.

Off to the side of the stage stood five metal bowls, each representing a different faction: Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, soil for Amity, smoking coals for Dauntless, and glass for Candor. When Parker Jamison, a representative from Candor, calls my name, I will step up to one of the bowls and slice my had with a knife. Whichever bowl I hold my hand over will become my new faction, my new home.

I don't pay attention to much of what is happening, until my name is called. There have been a couple of faction transfers so far, but not any surprising ones. None of the Abnegation have transferred yet.

"Tobias Heron," the man calls. I step towards the man, heart beating a mile a minute. I try to keep my cool, to remain calm. It isn't easy. The man hands me a knife. I step up to the metal bowls. But, before I cut my hand, I shoot a mean look at my father, who is sitting in the front row. He gives me a cold look, warning me that I had better pick Abnegation. But what can he do to me if I don't?

I cut my hand, and hold it out over the burning coals. My blood sizzles when it makes contact with them. I have chosen Dauntless.

Within an instant, the crowd is murmuring. Some people let out a shriek. My father's face is bright red, and the look he flashes me makes me feel like I'm going to throw up. But I don't let him know that I'm afraid. Beside him, my mother cries.

For the first time, I feel bad about the decision I've made. As I look at mother crying, I know that she isn't crying because I'm leaving, but because I won't be able to protect her from my father anymore. Now he'll take all his anger out on her. Now I not only feel like puking, but crying too. I can't stand to see my mother crying. I try to look into her eyes and tell her I'm sorry, but she won't look towards me. I notice that my father's grip on her should is too tight, and the skin around her neck turns white. I'll have to tell my friend Tony, who's staying in Abnegation, to watch out for her.

The people in the crowd are only getting louder, along with the other teenagers standing on stage with me.

"Why is everyone so upset?" Asks one kid.

"Let's just get on with it!" Screams a girl.

"Quiet, quiet," says the Candor man. The crowd gently hushes, and everything goes on the way it was before.

At the end, there are a total of eleven transfers altogether. There are twelve Dauntless born initiates, too. _Will we all make it through? _I wonder. I can't live Factionless. _I can't. _Because if I do, my father will show up everyday to rub it in my face. Just the thought of never seeing his face again will motivate me to make it through Initiation.

Eric looks at me, sizes me up, and scoffs. I glare up at him, and by the looks of it, he won't be scoffing at me again. 


End file.
